The objectives of this study are: (1) to determine the response rate of vinblastine/cisplatin/WR2721 in patients with regionally advanced non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC); (2) determine whether WR2721 protects against the previously noted toxicities of cisplatin and radiotherapy (XRT); and (3) determine the survival of patients treated with this regimen.